Hold Me Under
by Holly Rose E
Summary: OC-infested. Neverland is a place full of dreams and wonder. Or is it? All elements reside - mountains, forest, lakes and oceans - in the phenomenal Other World. But so do Nightmares.


Hold Me Under  
  
By: Holly Rose E  
  
Rating: PG, as of now. Bound to go up, so just keep that in mind.  
  
Summary: Neverland is a place full of dreams and wonder. Or is it? All elements reside - mountains, forest, lakes and oceans - in the phenomenal Other World. But so do Nightmares.  
  
Disclaimers: Peter Pan and all other original characters are property of J.M. Barrie. All New Characters are property of their respectful owners. I only own this piece of (disgusting) work.  
  
*****  
  
Prologue  
  
*****  
  
Ever since that fateful day of when Wendy took all of her children of Neverland, it has been absurdly quiet.  
  
Until, of course, it started over.  
  
Their world of Never Never spins the other way than ours does, and things are able to start all over again-without rhyme or reason.  
  
Peter abandoned the Jolly Roger, and a few weeks later Hook and all his crew had come back.  
  
That day all the Neverbirds that had ever been, were heard screeching and shrieking throughout the thick leaves of the Amazonian forests. The alligator went on ticking, more depressed and morose than he had ever before. Mermaids did not appear, they kept under in their lairs and whispered unto one another.  
  
When Peter saw ole Hook and his crew back, it took him quite a while to recall who precisely they were. When it did, he imagined that Wendy and her stories had brought them back to life, or that other children who dreamt of Neverland did.  
  
Thus, he began to gather new Lost Boys, though it was without a doubt that they would have to be newly dubbed the Lost Girls, seeing as the females overrode the population.  
  
The first he collected was a boy named Roman Troy, who proved worthy at fighting and swordplay. Funny thing was, he preferred not to do so unless lives were at stake - which they normally are. For his airy ways and wont to be alone, Peter began to call him Roam.  
  
A girl by the name of Loretta Allan was the second to arrive, she had arrived in the ocean having gone out for a swim in the pond near her home. She was dubbed Shrimp for her small stature.  
  
The third was Mia Tortulo, who was quite the dare-devil. She had arrived in a similar fashion as Loretta, but she had passed out from an alcohol overdose and awoken upon the beaches of Neverland with the worst hangover you could possibly imagine.  
  
One of the newest-and was amazing at picking up swordplay-was Elissa who they teased would be able to scare just with her overly happy, outgoing personality.  
  
Angelique Monroe came a little later, dubbed Skin for her beautiful exotic looking creamy peach toned skin, and easily balanced out Elissa.  
  
The last five were Alexandra (a shy, sensitive girl), Erika Jacobs (a scary child prone to horrific mood swings), Diane Medington (who took the stereotype of the British to an entirely different level), Raine O'Hare (the self-proclaimed new mother) and Darcy Riobh (a frightfully random girl).  
  
It seemed that they were even, with all of Hook's bullies back and his three new apprentices.  
  
Millanda Walker who is a dark, morbid and damn near emotionless girl who's only focus is to beat Peter Pan and his cronies into the ground.  
  
Owen Michaels was actually brought by a Tinkerbell look-alike, however he never got any farther than the Jolly Roger which fascinated him to no limit.  
  
Hook's pushover and trapper was Nikolai Austin, who looked more feminine than anything else. He was most excellent with a sword, and Hook had mighty plans for him and Pan.  
  
A story of which might even compare to the Darling's unfolded, but yet it is not the time, for what is a story without just a little more character insight?  
  
*****  
  
-End-  
  
BURN IT!! *shrieks* BURN IT!  
  
Love and Peace  
  
-Holly  
  
P.S. If you couldn't tell, the two new characters are:  
  
Raine O'Hare of whom belongs to cheeky-bear007 (you... I... I praise you. *GLOMP*)  
  
Diane Medington (one rule: Never. Beg. Me. Again.) 


End file.
